Naruto Uzumaki
'Introduction' Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracised by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. He is the main protagonist of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga and one of the protagonists of ND2014's Five Worlds War. 'Personality' Naruto is characterised as boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox, quite similar to Hashirama Senju. Though he responds best to competition and is not afraid to ask for assistance, Naruto is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principles or situations. He often requires an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp explanations, and can even forget some concepts that he himself noted earlier if he is too emotional. Naruto is aware of his faults, and admits he acts strong to mask his embarrassment and frustration about them. Despite his naivety, Naruto can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation. Growing up as an orphan who suffered years of hatred and social isolation by Konoha's villagers has influenced Naruto's character in a number of ways: he is heedless to formality and social standings, addressing certain people with nicknames instead of honourifics; he has picky eating habits of ramen, his favourite food; he has a perverted side that manifests as uses of the Sexy Technique or attempts to peep into women's baths; he didn't understand the real meaning of "love" and believes that loving and/or being loved someone and ramen are both the same. His perverted side is shown again, as he allowed Erza Scarlet to touch his whisker shape markings, because she thought they were cute. Or every time Erza goes into Requip her stares at her, as such he was shocked when Ichigo asked her to cover up for claiming it was distracting, Naruto showed an instant dislike to Ichigo's prudishness. Unlike Kakashi who prefers reading or Jiraya who prefers stalking and peeping, Naruto claims he prefers perverted moments come naturally, such as when Erza was talking about how she was trying to explain the concept of skin-ship between friends, by asking Lucy to bathe with her or when Lucy brought up how the forced to share a bed together, Naruto had a nosebleed from thinking of both situations. Despite his quirks and the criticism they earn him, Naruto is said to have a personality that draws people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty through acts of genuine kindness that could change a person's world view. He is thus able to build meaningful relationships that he lacked in early life; the Sage of Six Paths believes Naruto's kindness is a special gift that allows him to befriend Kurama, a living embodiment of hatred. Naruto deeply cherishes these bonds and will go to great lengths to protect them, best seen with Sasuke after his defection from Konoha. Naruto's time at the Falls of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the villagers for ostracizing him, only to admire him after he saved them during Pain's Assault. This allowed Kurama to manipulate Naruto's rage until he confronted it and learned to let it go, becoming greater than what he suffered. 'History (''Naruto manga) Naruto was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (4th Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (The second Jinchuuriki of Kurama). He was named after the after the protagonist from Jiraiya's book '''The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi which made him is Godfather. Because of the special circumstances around his birth Hiruzen Sarutobi (The 3rd Hokage) made special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to Naruto in a remote location and escorted by Anbu and midwives under his command one of them being his wife Biwako Sarutobi. After Naruto birth Minato's former student Obito Uchiha attacked and killed the Anbu and Midwives taking Naruto hostage in the process. Forcing Minato to quickly rescue him and teleport him to a safe house. With Minato out of the way Obito released the Nine-Tails and took control of it to attack the Hidden Leaf Village. Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village, eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tails from Tobi's control. Returning to Naruto and Kushina's location, Minato realized the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto. Minato realizing that the amount od Chakra was too much for a new born infant carry. Minato sacrificed his soul to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. After telling Naruto how much they loved him, Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their son from the Nine-Tails and passed away. Afterwards Naruto now orphaned grew having no idea of parents identity. He was given mother's second by Hiruzen as a way to protect him from Naruto from his father's enemies. Minato's last wish for his son was to regarded as a hero though of citizens honored this, most however not knowing of the circumstances around his birth and openly ostracised and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself. Five Worlds War: Prologue Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc ' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Introduction Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow ArcRed Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc 'Magnolia Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' Tenrou Arc 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Spin-Off' 'Five World War: The Invincible Gladiator' 'Omakes' 'Relationships' 'Acts of Order' Like the other Acts, Naruto holds great respect towards them, along with their determination and ideals, thus treat each other as friends. Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel '5th Division' Jellal Fernades ' 'Erza Scarlet Naruto and Erza quickly became friends when Erza came across him training during the march across Fiore. Erza revealed to him that Killer B had told her of the burden he carried as a Jinchuriki, much to Naruto's distress. However, Erza shows no animosity towards him over this, and even states that she wished he had shared his burden with her, saying that he was an honorary member of her guild, much to Naruto's happiness. Erza cares deeply for Naruto's wellbeing, objecting to him entering the shared subconscious of the Tailed Beasts. Naruto has shown some perverted tendencies towards Erza, sometimes leering at her in her many revealing armors and yelling at Ichigo for not appreciating her sexy appearance. Oddly enough, he was shocked to find Erza reading Jiraiya's Make-out Paradise book, which led to her punching him into the sky. Lucy Heartfillia Like with Erza, Lucy and Naruto are close friends and she cares for him regardless of the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto, like Erza, finds her attractive. Lucy seems to be one the few in the 5th Division that Naruto hangs around with the most along, Erza Scarlet, Tony Tony Chopper and Kiba Inuzuka Tony Tony Chopper Kurama Killer B Gyuki Sajin Komamura Naruto and Sajin get along very well, as they were able to relate to being ostracized and being able to find people who were able to accept them for themselves. As such, despite knowing about his status as an jinchūriki, Sajin stated to Erza that he didn't care, as doesn't see him as a monster. Bartolomeo Much like with Monkey D. Luffy and the other Acts Of Order, Bartolomeo worships Naruto on the level of a super-fan because of his shared status with the Straw Hat Captain. Kiba Inuzuka Tsume Inuzuka Shino Aburame Shibi Aburame Tenten Shinji Hirako Rebecca 'Powers and Abilities' As one of the 4 Acts of Order, Naruto is one of the strongest characters in the series, which is reflected in his ranking as the number 2 biggest threat on the Coalition Blacklist in a 4-way tie with his fellow acts. A very notable feat, considering that this puts him ahead of several Soul Reaper Captains, S-Class Wizards, famous pirates, and Kages. He is also the strongest of all four Acts of Order. In the past, Naruto has defeated strong shinobi at the start of his shinobi career at the age of 12, such as Neji Hyuga, Gaara and Kabuto Yakushi, earning even acknowledgment from Kakashi and the Sannin for his potential. After training under Jiraiya for two-and-a-half years, he became strong enough to fight and defeat members of Akatsuki, ultimately earning praise from Konohagakure as a hero of Hokage-material. His biggest accomplishments however, were earned during the Fourth Shinobi World War, fighting on par with and defeating many strong enemies such as reincarnated Kage and tailed beasts, and even opponents who threatened the fate of the shinobi world, such as Sasuke Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, and most of all, Kaguya Otsutsuki after gainning chakra from the Sage of Six Paths. Throughtout the series, Naruto has fought evenly with powerful fighters like Vice Admiral Smoker, a man who fellow Act, Monkey D. Luffy has not been able to defeat to this day, and Espada 4 Ulquiorra Cifer. He also managed to defeat Bartholomew Kuma with the help of fellow Act, Ichigo Kurosaki. Another notable feat considering that Kuma defeated the Straw Hat Pirates twice on two different occasions. Naruto's biggest feat at the moment, however, is surviving a battle against a mental fragment of the Lord of Chaos, Konton, which is incredibly powerful even though it only carries a fraction of the actual man's power. However, it is worth noting that the fragment had been playing with Naruto the entire fight. Ninjutsu Wind Style * Wind Style: Rasengan: Appears largely identical to the standard Rasengan, though it's shown to be stronger. When used in combination with other jutsu, as in the case of the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique, its wind nature can expand the other jutsu's coverage area. * Wind Style: Rasenshuriken: Creating four large points around the central Rasengan core, giving the appearance of a fūma shuriken. It also gives off a loud screeching noise Rasengan: Is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, which is only known to a handful of shinobi. * Rasengan Barrage: Is a double-handed version of the regular Rasengan. * Rasengan Super Barrage: After creating a multitude of shadow clones, Naruto and his clones each create a Rasengan to bombard their target with devastating effects. * Flying Rasengan: * Massive Rasengan: The user creates a Rasengan of gigantic proportions, larger than their own body. * Big Ball Rasengan: Is a more powerful version of the Rasengan. * Planet Rasengan: Creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex. * Flying Rasengan Barrage: Shadow Clone Technique * Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu: This technique is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a kinjutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals. Sage Mode * Sage Art: Rasengan: 'Nine Tails Chakra Mode' * Tailed Beast Rasengan: It attempts to use the Rasengan's form to create a substitute for the Tailed Beast Ball. * Massive Tailed Beast Rasengan: * Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken: * Tailed Beast Rasengen Barrage: * Tailed Beast Ball: Is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast, which can also be used by a jinchūriki while transformed. 'Trivia' * According to ND2014, Naruto is the strongest of the Acts of Order. * Naruto is the shortest member of the Acts of Order, standing at 166 cm (5 ft 5 inches). * Naruto is also the lightest member of the Acts, weighing 50.9 kg (112 lbs). * Naruto is biologically the youngest member of the Acts, approximately 17 years old. * Naruto's Japanese VA is Junko Takeuchi, who also voices young Sabo in One Piece. * Naruto's English VA is Maile Flanagan. Category:5th Division Category:Act Of Order Category:Alliance Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Team 7 Category:Jinchuriki Category:Coalition Black List Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Shatter Squad Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Hybrid Category:Huge Appetite Category:Shapeshifting Category:Sage Category:Student Category:5th Fleet Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Ninja World